Immoral and Irresistible
by Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: Jim is cursed to grow a pair of cat ears and he wants Sebastian to fix it. When Jim falls asleep on Sebastian he realises that the ears are a lot more sensitive than he expected. Sebastian can't bring himself to pass up the perfect opportunity to finally take the chance he's always wanted to taste Jim but when Jim wakes up how is he going to react? Hogwarts AU. MorMor. Smut. Dubcon


**_Day 10: Wearing Animal Ears_**

A hand shaking his shoulder dragged Sebastian from his sleep, accompanied by a soft but slightly desperate whisper. "Seb. _Seb._" The blonde Slytherin finally jerked awake and sat up, blinking blearily at Jim. His best friend was leaning over him, dark eyes wide with fear and confusion. "Help me."

The expression on Jim's face was enough to make him sit up and he frowned, rubbing his face and looking around. The room was dark and Jim had yanked the curtains around his bed shut, the edges pinned shut with a simple spell. Sebastian fumbled for his wand, whispering a quiet _lumos _to light up the room a little better. "What's wrong?"

Jim glanced around, as if to check if there was anyone else in the room, before perching on the edge of the bed. "Irene cursed me again." Sebastian looked him up and down immediately, taking in ruffled hair and a too big quidditch jersey that took the blonde a long moment to recognise as one of his own. Sometimes he couldn't believe how fucking cute Jim could be, stood there in a jersey he had obviously stolen- as Sebastian had no recollection of lending it to him- and loose pyjama bottoms and he wondered how on earth it had taken him so long to realise how desperately, _pathetically _in love with Jim he was.

After a long moment, the silence growing thicker with each passing second, Sebastian remembered the whole reason he was awake and looked back up to Jim's face. The smaller teen was a little red, fiddling with the hem of the jersey and obviously remembering that he was wearing the shirt. It was only then, as Jim ducked his head a little, that Sebastian finally saw what Irene had done. "Holy _shit._"

Poking out from Jim's mussed hair, and looking incongruously like they belonged there, were a pair of dark cat ears. They were flicking slightly, pinpointing and isolating every sound in the room, and were flattened against his head a little in apparent embarrassment. The younger Slytherin himself looked down at his feet then back up to Sebastian, shrugging halfheartedly. "She hit me with a hex earlier but it didn't do anything until I fell asleep. And I woke up with these. You have to help me get rid of them." There was a blur of motion and Jim moved from being perched stock still on the edge of the bed to straddling Sebastian's chest with a frustrated pout that Sebastian longed to kiss away.

Five and a half years sharing a dorm with him meant that Sebastian was used to Jim's complete lack of personal boundaries and didn't react with more than a soft grunt as Jim settled on top of him. "I don't know how to counteract whatever curse she used." Sebastian admitted, ever so slightly shifting so Jim wouldn't notice his traitorous body's reactions to being trapped under a warm body first thing in the morning. He was sixteen for crying out loud, how could he be expected not to react? "Maybe you should go to Flitwick or the Hospital Wing."

Jim pouted, hair falling into his eyes a little, and Sebastian resisted the urge to cuss- is Jim secretly half succubi because this is fucking unfair at three in the morning. "I don't like going to the hospital wing, 'Bastian."

That was true. Jim was a nightmare when it came to trying to make him go to see Madam Pomfrey, nine times out of ten he would rather hide in his covers and wait for it to go away. The older teen sighed, giving Jim an appeasing look. "How about tomorrow morning I come with you to the Hospital Wing?"

"You'll stay the whole time?" Jim said quietly, tone measured and wary.

"The whole time." It wouldn't be a hard promise to keep. Sebastian could be very stubborn when he needed to be and Jim was the only reason that he ever needed to be. Not to mention that Madam Pomfrey knew by now that if she threw out Sebastian it wouldn't take long for Jim to disappear.

Jim watched him for a second, weighing the truth in his words, before grinning- apparently content with the deal- and rolling gracefully to one side, still sprawled across Sebastian like a human blanket. "Good." He wriggled closer, wrapping his arms around the older boy and tucking his face into Sebastian's neck, curling as close as was humanly possible. "Night, Sebby."

To say Sebastian was surprised by the sudden change in position would be an understatement; to say he _minded _would be a bald faced lie. Once Jim was settled down he curled one arm around Jim's waist, the other coming up to absentmindedly card through soft dark hair. The Irishman made contented noise, pressing closer and curling his hand into a fist around the faded material of Sebastian's pyjamas. "Night, Jimmy."

He would never cease to be amazed at Jim's ability to fall asleep in half a second, Sebastian decided as Jim's breathing evened out and he slowly relaxed until he was melting against Sebastian, sleep warm and pliable. He didn't stop stroking Jim's hair, twisting strands around his fingertips and accidentally tugging a little every now and then. Jim still didn't stir and Sebastian's curiosity got the better of him. He let his hand wander up a little higher, just brushing the base of Jim's new appendages.

They were soft and warm and a lot more solid than they looked. As Sebastian's fingertips skated up the sloping backs, they twitched and flickered, making a visible shiver run down Jim's spine. The younger boy squirmed closer to Sebastian and away from the exploring hand but still didn't wake. He traced the base of the ears next, dragging his nails gently across the spot where they seamlessly met Jim's head. He wasn't expecting the reaction he got.

A high and broken whine escaped Jim, head tipping back and nails digging into Sebastian's back, but he was somehow _still _asleep. His breathing had sped up, warm air rushing across Sebastian's pulse point and making goosebumps stand up on his skin. The sound shot down Sebastian's spine, making him groan as heat pooled in the pit of his stomach.

Jim shifted slightly, a quiet moan being dragged from his lips as the movement made Sebastian's fingers drag past the sensitive new appendages. The sound snapped Sebastian out of the lust hazed daze he'd been in, hurriedly untangling his fingers from Jim's hair. This was wrong. Jim was going to wake up and kill him.

It seemed that the sleeping teen wasn't happy with the loss of contact as he made a mumbling sound of complaint, rolling his hips against Sebastian's thigh in fast uneven thrusts to compensate. The blonde froze, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do when he could feel the heat of Jim's cock pressed to his leg and soft whines in his ear. He knew what he _wanted _to do… "_Seb." _It was the breathy moan that shattered his self control and kicked him into motion.

Carefully, oh so carefully, Sebastian rolled Jim onto his back and moved so he was leaning above him. "Jim. Wake up." He kept his voice hushed, not wanting to wake the three other teens sleeping in the dorm. Jim stirred, not quite awake but not nearly as comatose as he had been. "Wake up Jimmy." Sebastian couldn't help punctuating the statement with an open mouthed kiss to Jim's jaw.

No reaction. The taste of Jim's skin was intoxicating and Sebastian couldn't resist sliding a little lower. His hands slid under the jersey Jim was wearing, palms skating across warm skin. He took a moment to admire the faded 'MORAN' spanning the younger teen's chest before pushing it impatiently out of his way. Flawless pale skin was revealed inch by agonising inch and Sebastian pressed a trail of kisses across his stomach and flicked his tongue across one pink nipple experimentally. Jim huffed weakly but the reaction wasn't satisfying enough so Sebastian traced his way back down to his hips. The blonde bit down gently on his best friend's hip, leaving a small red mark that he longed to darken into a bruise. Before he had a chance to make a decision Jim's hips juttered upwards and Sebastian knew that if he wanted to taste Jim- and by God did he want to- he had to hurry up.

Sebastian looped his fingers under the low riding waistband of the sweatpants Jim was wearing, slowly tugging them down and ignoring the little voice telling him to quit while he was ahead and _stop. _It was shockingly easy to get the material out of the way, revealing more of that beautifully pale skin and Jim's half hard cock. Sebastian's breath ghosted across Jim's thigh as he dragged his fingertips down Jim's length, circling the head gently and feeling the younger man hardening in his hand.

A low moan made his eyes flick up to Jim's face and he knew that he didn't have much time before he woke up. The idea of getting this close and not getting to finally, _finally_, taste Jim was much worse than the idea of Jim waking up- and he knew his priorities were skewed- and it pushed Sebastian to cross that last line. He fisted Jim loosely with one hand, running his tongue slowly up the underside of Jim's cock to taste the drop of precome beading at the tip. Apparently that was the last straw as Jim arched off the bed with a loud broken moan.

Sebastian looked up, hand still slowly moving as he watched the younger teen struggle to find his bearings. Dark eyes widened as he looked down at Sebastian tracing circles into his thigh with his free hand. Sebastian's voice was low and gravelly, eyes darkened with lust but still tinted with nervous concern. "Tell me to stop."

The words took an embarrassingly long time to register and Jim yelped, hips rolling involuntarily into the far too slow movements of Sebastian's hand. "Don't stop!" It was a mewl more than a moan, the Irishman's hands curling into fists in the covers. "Please…"

A wide smirk grew on Sebastian's face; there would be time to gloat over the fact that Jim _wanted _him to do this later. He wrapped his lips around Jim's cock, trying to relax his throat and taking Jim as far as he could. It was harder than he imagined and he had to keep his fist curled around the base that he couldn't quite reach but by the way that Jim's hips were shuddering under the pressure of not bucking up he must be doing something right. "Seb!" His name sounded perfect being dragged from Jim's lips and Sebastian sped up as much as he could, moaning as Jim tugged on his hair hard. "Sebsebseb… going to- fuck!" That was all he managed to gasp out before he was coming, arching off the bed and biting his lip hard to supress a moan.

Despite having not expected it, Sebastian swallowed slowly, a little of Jim's come beading on the corner of his mouth. It took Jim a long minute to recover, eyes slowly fluttering open again as he sat up and stared at his best friend. Sebastian did, at least, have the grace to look embarrassed but that particular expression was quickly wiped away as the smaller Slytherin leaned down to steal a cautious kiss, tasting himself on Sebastian's lips.

Jim wasn't quite expecting how eagerly Sebastian kissed back, hand running through soft blonde hair as he warily let his hand dance down to Sebastian's boxers. He slipped his hand under the older teen's waistband, pulling away with an incongruously bashful expression. The cat ears were flicking erratically in his mass of ruffled hair, flattening against his skull and betraying his nervousness as Jim wrapped his hand around Sebastian's cock, moving slowly as he tried to get used to the awkward angle before he sped up, taking Sebastian's breathy moan as encouragement.

It was clumsy and embarrassingly fast, not taking very long before the uneven strokes pushed Sebastian over the edge, making him come without warning over Jim's hand and the thin material of his boxers with a low moan of the other's name. Jim flushed as he curiously licked some of the pearly liquid from his fingertips, drawing an involuntary moan from Sebastian.

"God, you're gorgeous." It didn't seem like the blonde was even aware he was speaking as he surged forward for another kiss, a lot more tender than their first. Jim curled his hand in Sebastian's hair to pull him closer, accidentally smearing come across the covers as he used his other hand for balance. The first thing he noticed was that Sebastian's lips were chapped, catching roughly against the smooth skin of his own and making the kiss a little messier than he imagined it would be. The second was that Sebastian tasted exactly like he smelt, like peppermint and a little like the air on a crisp winter day. It was a long few minutes before Sebastian pulled away, biting gently on Jim's bottom lip.

Jim didn't get a chance to speak as Sebastian carefully helped him pull his sweatpants and pulled the younger man against his chest, curling around him protectively. "Shhh, Jimmy. We can talk in the morning, 'kay?" He was too exhausted to argue so Jim nodded contentedly, nuzzling into Sebastian's throat with a worn out yawn and ignoring the quickly drying come coating both their bellies.

It wasn't the way that he had imagined their first time, but Jim couldn't bring himself to care as Sebastian's breath slowed and he tangled himself around Jim like he never wanted to let go.

**If you have any prompts or fic requests then send me a message on here or on .com and I'll add it to my to do list. Constructive criticism would be adored as this is my first smut fic and I am very wary about posting this. **


End file.
